Remind me
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: *AU!Humanos* USUK - One-shot. Los recuerdos podrán irse pero los sentimientos siempre prevalecen, dando a las promesas un nuevo significado cuando son hechas a la persona que uno ama. Cuando un "para siempre" no siempre implica un final feliz, pero sí uno que vale la pena.


**Pair:** USUK/UKUS

 **AU:** Humanos

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz

BENDITOS SEAN LOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS EN INGLÉS Y ESPAÑOL.

Ya sé que no debo escribir cosas nuevas teniendo tantas otras pendientes, pero me gusta creer que ésta en particular vale la pena.

Es del que les hablé el fic pasado xD

Volviendo a este one-shot, sugeriría que puedan leerlo teniendo esta canción en mente: Little talks de Of monsters and men. Ya saben, para vivir la experiencia completa.

A veces las palabras no son suficientes para describir un sentimiento ¿no?

* * *

No pensó que volvería a ocurrir lo mismo.

— Mierda. — rebuscó una vez más en su maleta, esperando verlo asomarse después de varios minutos de intensa búsqueda.— ¡Otra vez no! ¡Joder!

Un arranque de ira que le hizo dar un manotazo a la maleta seguido del sonido de los cuadernos y folios al caer al piso resonó en la habitación despertando a los gatos que, alertados, corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

— ¡Brownie! ¡Scone! ¿En serio? —resopló en respuesta al sonido ascendente de las patitas a medida que sus mascotas se acercaban, agachándose al piso a recoger las cosas para devolverlas al maletín sin un orden específico por el apuro. — Bien, bien, lo siento. No fue la forma pero... ¿no se supone que habíamos arreglado esto ya?

Levantó la mirada observando a los gatos mirándole con curiosidad desde la entrada a la sala de estar y luego al reloj de péndulo que, con sus números romanos, marcaban un retraso de quince minutos a su hora de salida.

¿Cómo podría desquitarse con sus gatos, de todas formas?

Se puso de pie, tomó su maletín y corrió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el teléfono de la casa. Dejó caer su equipaje y buscó con la mirada y movimientos torpes pero rápidos, el post-it y el lapicero que acostumbraba tener a la mano en caso de alguna información relevante durante una llamada. Al hallarlos, tomó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y apretó la parte superior, escribiendo inmediatamente lo más rápido que pudo en la pequeña hoja, tratando de que fuera lo bastante legible para que él lo entendiera.

 _Sin llaves  
_ _¿Me esperas despierto?  
_ _\- Arthur_

Y, pegando el papel en un sitio estratégico donde sabía que el otro lo vería apenas regresara a casa, tomó sus cosas y salió de su hogar deteniendo el primer taxi que pudo mientras, mentalmente, le rogaba a cuanta deidad se le ocurriera, prometiendo cosas que ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de cumplir, no estar en la mira de algún delincuente roba-casas en lo que la suya seguía vacía... y aunque no lo esté, también.

Porque, a pesar de que los gatos suelan jugarle bromas así de pesadas, no podría desearles mal alguno, así como tampoco podría hacerlo a su insufrible esposo, Alfred.

 _Arthur Kirkland era un treintañero (porque siempre se tiene treinta hasta que la cuarta decena se asome, según él) que sentía que había vivido mucho para tan poca edad. Su horario podría apoyar con base lo anterior mencionado mas no podía decir que se arrepintiera de ello o, siquiera, deseara cambiar algo de lo ocurrido a lo largo de sus poco más de tres décadas de vida._

 _Una casa bonita, un par de gatos traviesos y alguien que, al final del día, lo esperara con una brillante sonrisa y con la seguridad de que por mucho que pasaran, no se alejaría..._

 _Ah, y así dijeron alguna vez que no podría tener el mundo cuando optó por estudiar Literatura Inglesa en su natal Inglaterra._

 _Catedrático a tiempo completo en una universidad importante, docente titular en más de una asignatura a la que estaba suscrito... podría ser masoquista por haber optado por una vida laboral tan extenuante pero ¿qué puede decir? Ama enseñar, ama sentirse útil y, sobre todo, ama el hecho de saberse vivo, aportar a su carrera tanto como ella le dio alguna vez y devolverle todo lo que ha obtenido gracias a ella._

 _Un perfecto caballero inglés lo haría ¿no es así?_

— Alfred, no es gracioso. —sus espesas cejas acortaron las distancias entre ellas, producto de la mueca.

— ¿Hmmmm? —el rubio arqueo una ceja, distrayéndose por completo de la laptop que tenía en frente. — ¿Qué cosa?

— El libro. —alzó la voz. — MI libro.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras que el americano, frunciendo el ceño intentando hacer memoria, batallaba por entender lo que Arthur decía.

— Si fueras un poco más explícito, podría entenderlo ¿sabes?

El inglés descruzó sus piernas y apoyó las manos en el posabrazos de su sillón favorito, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta del estudio, donde claramente podía ver a Alfred trabajando en su nuevo proyecto.

— No te hagas el idiota ¿quieres? —entrecerró los ojos, alzando un delgado separador de páginas con la bandera de su patria de fondo y la imagen del Big Ben alzándose imperioso. — ¿Por qué demonios crees que es gracioso traspapelar mi lectura? ¡Es jodidamente irritante!

Alfred había aprendido la lección perfectamente y optó por morderse la lengua antes de apelar. Asume que la ajustada agenda de su compañero ha de ser la responsable de no prestar atención a detalles tan nimios como es la lectura recreacional en el poco tiempo libre que dispone; además, el tiempo le ha enseñado que ponerse boca a boca con Arthur no suele ser la mejor de las opciones a menos, claro, que se le antoje dormir en el sofá o en la casa del perro que desearon tener antes de enamorarse del par de gatitos que acompañan al cejón mientras no está.

Y pensar que las cosas han sido tan diferentes desde que se dieron el sí aquella vez...

 _Arthur era un testarudo, Alfred le hacía buena pelea para hacerse con el título y, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos supo bien cómo explicar la razón de por qué terminaron juntos después de un intercambio estudiantil del americano a Inglaterra._

 _Facultades distintas, metas completamente opuestas y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y contra todo reclamo de familiares y amigos en un inicio, estaban juntos llevando una vida con la que ninguno de los dos había imaginado... pero que no se atreverían a cambiar por nada._

— ¿Entonces...? —los azules rebosaban de una chispa que no supo interpretar. — ¿Tienes la noche libre?

Arthur ladeó la cabeza y, con cierta duda, dejó de lado los diversos apuntes desperdigados por el escritorio en el que le gustaba trabajar.

— ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? —tomó con firmeza la pluma fuente entre sus dedos, terminando con las pautas de su clase para el día siguiente. — Mañana tengo que evaluar a los alumnos de primero y preparar la división de trabajos para los de tercero. Apenas voy comenzando.

La ilusión desapareció a medida que un "buena suerte" y una sonrisa pequeña respondían al argumento del mayor. Quizás no hubiese sido una buena opción reservar la mesa de aquel restaurante para mañana por la noche.

Todos somos humanos, bien se lo repetía Alfred, y Arthur también podía olvidarse las fechas importantes porque, si bien no era la respuesta que esperaba, no podía culpar al británico por haber olvidado su aniversario por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos.

 _El primer paso fue la casa y el segundo, pelear por quién tomaría el cuarto más grande para sus aficiones._

 _Razones que sustentaban tener una enorme biblioteca desde el piso hasta el techo en el cuarto más amplio contra los argumentos suficientes para establecer como cuarto de juegos a esa misma habitación en disputa. Riñas que terminaron en discusiones, días sin hablarse y a dormir en distintos cuartos hasta que después de muchos intentos de conciliación, el Estudio compartido se quedó como dueño y soberano de la casa._

 _Un espacio que, seguido de la habitación, sería donde más tiempo pasarían mientras estuvieran en su hogar._

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Arthur? —susurró a medida que leía el periódico en la sala, cada uno en su sillón individual.

Ser lo más sincero y directo posible era su mejor estrategia, aunque no estaba seguro si era la mejor para él en este momento.

— ¿Hmmm? —levantó la cabeza, bajando la copia de De Profundis que tenía en sus manos, hasta hacerla descansar sobre sus piernas.

— Tus estudiantes han llamado ya más de un par de veces a casa, e incluso los Jefes de Departamento, preguntando si tenías algún problema que provocara tus constantes retrasos a la facultad.

Por unos segundos, Arthur sintió como la sangre se le drenaba del cuerpo.

— ¿En verdad lo hicieron? —rió escuetamente, levantando el libro con un leve temblor que no supo disimular bastante bien.

— Entonces... —fue su turno de hacer el periódico a un lado para mirar al inglés a la cara. — ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

Arthur continuó su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado, volviendo a hacerse con el control de la situación que creyó perdido hasta algunos segundos antes.

— Si lo hubiera ¿no te lo habría dicho ya? —susurró sin despegar sus ojos de las líneas, retomando su lectura en el mismo punto donde la había detenido.

El incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos que creyeron eternos por su parte: uno por la duda absoluta si habría alguna cosa que el mayor le ocultara y el otro, por temor a verse expuesto el quiebre a la perfecta puntualidad de la que siempre había hecho gala.

Porque errores lo tienen muchos ¿verdad?

Y, tal vez, tantos retrasos que no hubo notado hasta muy tarde fueran parte de un efecto colateral de tener la agenda más que llena.

 _¿Qué decir del trabajo que consiguió? Alfred le contó que el hermano del primo de un amigo de su hermano gemelo en la secundaria, que era de la universidad en la que actualmente labora, buscaba alguien que ocupara una plaza libre que un profesor auxiliar había dejado vacante con su jubilación. Los requisitos eran ampliamente superados por su experiencia y su CV, así que un "¿por qué no? ¡Las deudas no se pagan solas!" retumbó en la habitación, sin saber que sería el cese a sus trabajos esporádicos._

 _Su disciplina, compromiso y constancia fueron los que le hicieron un nombre en la malla docente, pudiendo aplicar a una plaza fija cuando apareció la oportunidad. Era un buen lugar y, como todo en el mundo, tenía sus fallas pero, de alguna forma, era su lugar perfecto._

 _Uno donde podía vivir de su amor a las letras._

Su día había sido un completo desastre. Quiso golpearse en la cabeza cuando recordó lo de la mañana en clase, después de revisar su maleta exhaustivamente (nueva costumbre adquirida con el paso de los meses), encontró el USB con la clase del otro año al que dictaba, de una fecha completamente distinta que ocupaba el lugar del que necesitaba con urgencia para ese momento.

¿Si le buscó solución? ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! Pero un plumón y la casi inutilizada pizarra acrílica no le salvarían para siempre.

Suspiró cansado, levantando la cabeza y dándose cuenta que se había desviado del camino a su casa por estar metido en su propia autocompasión.

¿Podía empeorar?

Reconoció a una de sus vecinas y le preguntó cómo hallar el camino de regreso. Ésta, completamente sorprendida, le dio las indicaciones haciéndole sentir bastante tonto al percatarse que sólo eran unas cuadras de diferencia.

"Deberías descansar un poco más, hijo" le había dicho y él, siendo lo más educado posible, asintió antes de emprender la ruta trazada, dándole un poco de razón a las palabras de la anciana mujer en su cabeza.

Fue cuestión de minutos para dar con el pórtico de su hogar, insertar la llave y quitar los seguros, encontrándose con una completa oscuridad y una suave melodía que inició apenas cruzó el umbral.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Las luces se encendieron y vio a su esposo sentando en medio de la sala, con una vieja guitarra llena de pegatinas de bandas que hace mucho habían dejado de estar de moda. Arthur cerró la puerta con cautela y se acercó sin hacer ruido, sentándose frente al rubio.

— So here I am, I'm trying. So here I am, are you ready? Come on, let me hold you, touch you, feel you... always.

Los años podrían pasar, su voz habría podido volverse más grave pero siempre estaba esa emoción con la que recitaba cada letra, desde el primer día hasta ahora.

Le fue difícil resistirse al impulso de acompañarlo, cantando en voz baja.

— Kiss you, taste you all night... always.

La universidad, su estúpida forma de seguirle el paso... la absurda manera de pedirle una oportunidad y la bendita canción en pleno festival, a vista y paciencia de todos en el campus. Aún siente el impulso de agarrarlo a golpes y besarlo al mismo tiempo por eso.

— And I'll miss your laugh, your smile.

La primera canción que se oyó en la recepción después de la ceremonia teniéndolo a él en el medio del salón con un esmoquin negro y la misma guitarra sobre sus piernas.

— I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me. I'm so sick of fights, I hate them.

— Let's start this again for real... —se sorprendió a si mismo al notar su voz como el único límite del silencio de la habitación, viendo la guitarra a un lado y la sonrisa de tonto enamorado del idiota que tiene delante, la que ha prevalecido con el paso de los años.

— Feliz aniversario. —susurró mientras se inclinaba, tomando las mejillas del inglés entre sus manos, depositando su frente sobre la del inglés.

— Feliz aniversario también. —una pequeña sonrisa, una mirada cargada de devoción antes de un beso corto pero significativo, abriendo paso a las pequeñas risas y las promesas de amor eterno que inundaron la casa esa noche.

Porque, de alguna forma, Alfred era capaz de transformar lo más simple a algo infinitamente especial e imborrable en la memoria.

Tal vez, ahora que lo piensa, ese sea el motivo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no quería una vida sin él.

 _Y luego llegaron "sus hijos", como bien gustaba llamarlos Alfred y, aunque Arthur se rehusara a hacerlo en voz alta, también se daba la libertad de nombrarlos así cuando Alfred se iba y él, negando toda acusación hecha antes a su pareja por "malcriarlos" e "indisciplinarlos", les daba un festín de atún apenas el rubio cerraba la puerta._

 _Algo que no piensa admitir nunca, claro está._

 _Scone fue un regalo de su hermana tiempo atrás, cuando les visitó después de un par de años de haber perdido comunicación. Para Arthur, fue imposible rechazar al pequeño gatito de ojos verdes y, para Alfred, bueno... él se había enamorado del pequeño desde que cruzó la puerta de su hogar._

 _El gatito fue creciendo con una actitud particularmente marcada para orgullo de Arthur y paranoia de Alfred. Juraba que ese gato era la versión felina de su pareja y, siendo dos contra uno, la casa estaba cerca de alzarse con una Union Jack un día de estos, haciéndole sentir cada vez más cerca esos scones que su esposo tiene la manía de preparar para la hora del té..._

 _Agradeció a todos los dioses que Brownie se cruzara en su camino o, mejor dicho, en su techo._

 _Unas patitas sucias grabadas en el techo, luego en la sala y, posteriormente, en la cocina. Era imposible culpar a Scone teniendo las patas tan limpias y una personalidad por la que Arthur podría poner las manos al fuego por la inocencia del gato en cuestión así que, hartos de tanto desorden por las mañanas, apagaron las luces como un día normal y cada uno tomó lugar escondido tras un mueble de la sala, mirando fijamente cada movimiento del gato en su cama._

 _Las horas pasaron y, cuando estuvieron a punto de quedarse dormidos, el sonido de la ventana les alertó y al, parecer, a Scone también, quién no dudó en levantarse e ir corriendo hasta la fuente, viendo atónitos cómo es que el perfecto gato de Arthur dejaba entrar a su casa a otro más grande y sucio, con el pelaje bastante descuidado y notoriamente bajo de peso. Alfred estuvo cerca de burlarse un rato pero la curiosidad fue más y junto a un muy ofendido Arthur, fueron a hurtadillas a su propia cocina, viendo la escena a la que no supieron cómo reaccionar._

 _Las patitas siguiendo el patrón característico que terminaba en un gato comiendo con premura del plato con croquetas que el mismo Scone había jalado hasta él. El sonido característico del agua al romperse su infinita calma hacía eco en la cocina para ser reemplazado inmediatamente por unos ronroneos y la imagen de ambos gatos juntos, recostados en el suelo de la cocina arrullándose el uno al otro hasta quedarse dormidos._

 _No hubo más que decir esa noche, salvo que el gato que irrumpió en su casa engordó con el paso del tiempo y, después de varios baños dignos de una epopeya, fue recibido ampliamente en la casa por las noches hasta el día en que apareció en la mañana dispuesto a no irse más, haciendo que el dije con el nombre de "Brownie" junto a un collar se volvieran absolutamente necesarios desde ese momento en adelante._

Cuarenta y cinco llamadas perdidas y unos setenta y algo mensajes de texto que no pudo leer ni contestar por estar en media clase. Mensajes de voz con un muy histérico Alfred por el otro lado de la línea pidiéndole que le devolviera la llamada apenas tuviese la oportunidad, cinco horas atrás.

Volvió a casa como si el día fuera como cualquier otro, con un aire totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbraba ser su hogar. Scone ni Brownie habían venido a recibirlo y no había rastro alguno de Alfred. Estaba cansado y aprovechó en ir a su cuarto, recostándose sobre la cama mientras sus ojos se cerraban y un mal presentimiento empezaba a oprimirle el pecho, haciéndolo nada al atribuirlo a nada más que las entregas de final de semestre que tenía mañana por la mañana.

En mitad de la noche sintió a Alfred acostarse a su lado, rodeándole con sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Le escuchó sollozar y sólo pudo acurrucarle en su pecho mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien por la mañana, sin sentirse capaz de echar al gato que maullaba lastimeramente a los pies de su cama, ocupando el pequeño espacio que el cuerpo de su esposo y el suyo formaban.

A la mañana y a las que siguieron después de esa noche, se despertó como cualquier otro día, cumpliendo su rutina de forma un poco más lenta y enredada, pero cumplida a fin de cuentas. Saludó a Alfred con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la cama, asearse, ir a por algo de comer y llenar de comida y agua los platos de Brownie y Scone. Antes de irse, vio a Alfred con unas ojeras pronunciadas, mirándole como si un tercer ojo le hubiese salido en la frente. Scone estaba a sus pies, caminando como si cada paso le pesara hacia su plato, bebiendo un poco de agua y probando algunas galletas antes de recostarse en su cama para hacerse un ovillo y no moverse más.

¿Y Brownie?

Quién sabe. Tal vez el viejo y rechoncho gato haya vuelto a las viejas andanzas de salir de casa y aparecerse cuando se le ocurra, recordando sus tiempos de gloria.

¿Acaso no veía lo que le hacía al pobre Scone?

 _Redescubrir un montón de cosas que se hacían de una manera distinta en Estados Unidos que en el Reino Unido. Aprender a pedir una "cookie" en lugar de una "biscuit" para no quedar mal, entender la diferencia de comprar un "rubber" en alguna tienda para evitar malos entendidos... llamarle "Scotch" a la cinta adhesiva e imaginándosela usando un kilt y con el cabello rojo desordenado, digna compatriota de su desaliñado hermano mayor._

 _Un país que, a pesar de que compartía idioma, no entendía del todo pero ahí estaba su excéntrico guía, llevándolo de la mano por cuanta avenida, calle y callejón se le ocurriera, por cada parque y cada estación de bus y metro que conocía como la palma de su mano por haber crecido entre los enormes edificios y las ruidosas calles que caracterizaban a Nueva York; mostrándole el mundo, el suyo de ahora en adelante, con los ojos de quien quiere compartir todo a tu lado, sujetándolo tan fuerte como si eso, alguna vez, fuera a evitar que llegue el día en que tengan que alejarse..._

 _Caminando a través de lo que consideraba un sueño, del que estaba más que seguro, no quería despertar jamás._

Más pronto de lo que habían previsto, otro año estaba por acabar. Las calles se teñían del característico rojo, verde y dorado que envolvía la Navidad y, con él, las hordas de consumidores que llenaban las tiendas y supermercados esperando obtener lo mejor para sus propios hogares.

Y ellos tampoco habían sido la excepción.

Alfred había insistido tanto en salir y adornar la casa para las fiestas que le fue imposible decir que no. Las cosas no habían sido las mismas desde que Scone se había ido también, probablemente con Brownie, y las risas contagiosas dejaron de escucharse más. No le fue difícil notar el cambio drástico de ánimo de su esposo, así como su incipiente e injustificada preocupación a su persona.

— ¿Qué dices del árbol que gira, con luces y canta villancicos que vimos en la otra tienda? —la pregunta le hizo girar la cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Nos alcanza para comprarlo, si es en lo que estabas pensando.

No pensó que su pequeño problema reciente con los cálculos haya sido tan notorio.

— No pienso tener un árbol estilo terminator en mi casa. —replicó.— ¿Y si los gatos lo tiran?

Alfred calló unos segundos, cambiando el tema de conversación de inmediato.

— ¿Qué hay de la cena? —se apresuró en decir, acomodando las bolsas que llevaba sosteniendo a duras penas. — ¿Crees que Matthew venga a visitarnos este año?

— Le escribí una carta hace unos días, pero no ha respondido desde entonces.

El americano mordió su labio inferior mirando al de ojos verdes sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— ¿Por qué no intentas llamarle? —sugirió de inmediato. — Tal vez sea más efectivo ¿no crees?

Estuvo a punto de asentir cuando un tirón en sus pies le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta sentir la dureza y el frío de la acera en pleno invierno. Alfred dejó caer las bolsas sin ningún tipo de cuidado para acercarse al británico a quien, inmediatamente, ayudó a levantarse mientras hacía las preguntas de rigor sobre su bienestar.

— Tus cordones. —señaló como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, haciendo que el mayor lo mirase. — Se desataron. —se explicó. — Déjame ayudarte.

Alfred se arrodilló frente a él mientras las mejillas de Arthur se llenaban de rubor por la maldita escena que estaban montado a vista y paciencia de los transeúntes.

— ¡Puedo solo! —se defendió en voz alta, arrancando risas del hombre que –irónicamente- tenía a sus pies, maniobrando sus agujetas.

Las risas cesaron mientras sentía el escrutinio de Alfred a través de sus pantalones, su camisa y chaleco, que terminó en el nudo de su corbata y, posteriormente, en su rostro.

Arthur mordió su labio inferior buscando las palabras adecuadas para replicar.

Al parecer, ya había notado la poca rectitud de las innumerables líneas paralelas sobre la tela que cubría sus piernas y las arrugas en el lino que ocultaba debajo de las manchas apenas notorias por tanto refregar en la prenda de lana verde que decidió portar hoy.

Sinceramente, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza de sí mismo como la que experimentaba ahora.

 _Sin duda, podía decir que empezó a vivir otra vida desde que conoció a Alfred... y no es que realmente le desagradara verlo de esa forma. La Inglaterra que tanto amaba, de alguna extraña manera, reflejaba su propio ser y la forma en la que se sentía con el mundo. Cada mañana, el cielo gris le daba la bienvenida junto a una suave corriente de aire y unas cuantas gotas que iban cayendo como si algo se estuviera forzando a retenerlas; el clima tranquilo, estable, con ligeras variaciones con tendencia al frío... un ambiente en donde se sentía cómodo y seguro._

 _Pero las tormentas terminan cuando sale el sol y, si bien la suya había durado más de una década, todas las nubes tienen un relámpago plateado... aunque en su caso resultara dorado._

Las horas pasaban y seguía sin tener noticias de él: ni una llamada, ni un solo mensaje, sin notas en la libreta junto al teléfono. Arthur no era así y... oh, por todos los dioses, él conocía al cejón gruñón con el que vivía.

Nunca había sido bueno para entablar una conversación formal o preguntar discretamente por algo, pero lo había intentado horas atrás cuando llamó a la Universidad al final del día. Una clase, solamente, y era para tomar un examen, motivo por el cual lo debió haber tenido de regreso para antes del almuerzo...

Doce horas habían transcurrido, Arthur seguía sin dar señal alguna de vida y Alfred se sentía al borde de los nervios.

Se debatió mil veces en llamar a la policía a cada minuto. Se imaginaba que Arthur en cualquier momento cruzaría la puerta y le regañaría por haberlo hecho hasta el hartazgo, por lo que siempre encontraba razones para desistir cuando estaba a media marcación y escuchaba a la muy amable señorita del otro lado de la línea que le pedía su nombre, dirección y los detalles del motivo por el cual llamaba.

La desesperación llevaba controlándolo desde hace unas horas, haciendo que cada vez le costara mantener la calma, pensando mil y un posibilidades que le producían un sudor frío y un escalofrío que ascendía desde la espalda hasta la nuca. La última fue capaz de hacerlo palidecer, obligarlo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sacudir su cabeza persistentemente hasta ponerlo de pie, tomar su abrigo e ir a por él por su cuenta.

No iba a quedarse sentado a esperar.

Anduvo y desanduvo las calles que bien conocía por obra y gracia del tiempo y la rutina, en mitad de la noche, tratando de no romper en gritos para llamar a Arthur. Se fijó en los callejones oscuros por el miedo a que hubiese sido asaltado y golpeado, fue directo a los bares rememorando aquellos viejos tiempos en la universidad, donde se veía obligado a llevarlo cargado sobre su espalda... y nada. La angustia crecía y el frío y el dolor en sus piernas eran reemplazados por un desasosiego total, el mismo que comenzó con un suave susurro hasta convertirse en un grito seguido de otro, retumbando en las paredes con la esperanza de ser alcanzado por Arthur.

Intentó contactar a los pocos amigos con los que el inglés solía quedar muy de vez en cuando, fue a los sitios que sabía que el británico frecuentaba cuando tenía antojos de una taza de té, un pastel en particular, una cerveza o las ganas de adquirir un disco más para la colección ecléctica de música que tenía, volviendo al mismo punto donde inició. Cansado, dudó de entrar al último lugar en el que se imaginó que estaría, el Central Park, y anduvo entre el césped y los arbustos rogando haber dado con su paradero.

— ¿Alfred? —el suave susurro lo alertó, girando la cabeza en dirección a la fuente de la voz.

— ¿Arthur? —respondió de inmediato, avanzando a paso rápido, hasta encontrarlo a unos metros. — ¡Arthur!

El miedo en sus ojos era abismal, como el de un niño pequeño ante algo que desconoce, y su apariencia... lucía como si hubiese sido parte de alguna pelea y no hubiese sido quien terminó alzándose como ganador. Rápidamente, se tiró al suelo y lo rodeó entre sus brazos estrechándolo a su cuerpo mientras un suave sollozo salía entre sus labios, susurrando un "gracias a Dios" cada vez que no besaba su frente.

— ¿Cómo- —las palabras peleaban por salir. — cómo es que diste a parar aquí? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Una llamada! ¡Un mensaje! ¡Maldita sea, Arthur!

— Creo... —susurró a duras penas, aturdido entre el miedo y la dicha de haber sido encontrado.— creo que me perdí.

Y es como si todo hubiese tenido sentido para Alfred.

Su corazón se hacía añicos e intentaba recoger los fragmentos mientras que, con algo de torpeza, lograba pasar uno de los brazos del inglés sobre sus hombros, ayudándole a levantarse.

Nunca había sentido la noche tan fría y la luna tan sombría como aquella vez.

Nunca había sido tan difícil regresar a casa.

 _Una de las cosas por las que Alfred siempre se quejaba de él era sobre su poca capacidad para compartir sus propios problemas. Arthur era muy independiente –cosa que ha mantenido con orgullo desde niño- por lo que nunca vio necesario tener que hacerlo._

 _Era un adulto, después de todo, y había cruzado todo el Atlántico por cuenta propia. Tenía un buen trabajo que conservaba por sus propios méritos, tenía un hogar que él mismo podía pagar e, incluso, poder darse ciertos lujos de vez en cuando, como ir al teatro o viajar de visita a Europa al menos una vez al año para no estresar a su mamá con la paranoia pesimista que había aprendido a desarrollar después de criar a cinco varones y una mujer._

 _Por muchos argumentos que diga a su favor, no es tonto y puede ver las cosas perfectamente. Muy en el fondo, sabe que Alfred tiene razón y, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, es algo que siempre ha tenido cuenta y ha intentado solucionar..._

 _Después de todo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?_

— Francis pasará por ti cuando su cátedra acabe ¿bien? —pasaba la última lazada de su corbata mientras echaba un ojo a su imagen dando el último visto bueno. Lo que menos quería ahora mismo era ganarse un regaño por su "falta de etiqueta" y su "nulo sentido para mantener una buena imagen acorde a la situación."

Algunas veces se felicita así mismo por lo heroico que ha sido al mostrar semejante templanza durante todo este tiempo al lado del inglés.

— ¿Por qué él? —la frustración podía escucharse a través de las paredes del baño. — ¡Puedo regresar por mi cuenta, maldita sea!

Tuvo que reprimir la risa para que el mayor no perdiera los papeles.

Oh, recuerda perfectamente por qué está al lado de ese viejo renegón.

— Sabes que no es necesario que vayas, cariño... —suspiró.— El rector dijo que podías optar por adelantar tu retiro.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Jones —le cortó de inmediato. — Creía que el tema ya había sido zancado.

El americano rodó los ojos, tomando los gemelos y colocándolos en los puños de su saco.

— "Zanjado", Arthur.

— Lo que sea.

El sonido notorio de la puerta abrirse y los pasos descalzos sobre la madera le avisaron que su esposo estaba de vuelta. Se dio un último vistazo antes de girarse y verlo, esperando una felicitación de su parte.

— Hey... —el tono de voz de Arthur lo tomó por sorpresa, muy distinto a la seguridad con la que siempre hablaba. Sus palabras murieron en el acto, invitando al mayor a continuar.— ¿Te importaría...?

No le fue difícil dar con el problema. Su corazón se encogió de repente.

— Oh, ven acá. —sonrió, alzando los brazos en un claro gesto de pedir que se acercara a él, por mucho que por dentro aún estuviese destrozado.

Probablemente, lo mejor sea así y que él no pueda notarlo.

El ceño y la nariz del inglés se arrugaron mientras un tenue sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas a medida que daba un paso adelante en dirección a Alfred. Se detuvo hasta estar al alcance del otro y sentir los dedos escudriñando su ropa, desabotonando su camisa con cuidado y aflojando la presión de la correa que sostenía su pantalón.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál es la parte que va dentro? —preguntó con una voz risueña, mostrando ambos lados de la camisa al de ojos verdes.

— ¿... esa? —levantó el índice tembloroso, señalando las costuras.

— ¿Por qué?

El inglés volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— Porque... —gruñó. — mierda.

— Por la etiqueta. —respondió mientras estiraba la prenda, esperando que Arthur le diera la espalda y se calzara cada brazo en las mangas para, posteriormente, colocar cada botón en el ojal. — Ese es el secreto, amor. —rió. — Ahora dime... —se inclinó ligeramente sobre su hombro, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios. — ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?

El rostro de Arthur se encendió y su cuerpo respondió en un brinco hacia el frente, marcando distancias del rubio.

— ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre preguntar eso?! —alzó la voz sin pudor alguno, abrochando la hebilla lo más rápido que podía. Lo peor que podría pasarle es que sus pantalones llegaran al piso. — ¡Imbécil!

Sólo obtuvo una risa como respuesta.

Le recordaba mucho al inicio de todo. Esperaba que a Arthur también le trajera esos recuerdos.

— ¿Y bien? —alzó una ceja. — Se hace tarde pero, por ti, podría cancelar la reunión.

El británico parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula mientras batía la cabeza, completamente rendido.

Sabe que, más que una amenaza, es una promesa.

— Azules —respondió con la vergüenza a flor de piel.— ¿contento? ¡Ahora vete! —tomó lo primero que tuvo al alcance de la mano (Dios bendiga a America porque haya sido una almohada) y se la tiró con toda la fuerza que su brazo le permitía.

Alfred no tuvo problemas en esquivarla y, en su lugar, aprovechó el pánico y fue por el inglés hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo.

No todo era tan malo y aún podía darle ese final feliz que hace tantos años le había prometido con una guitarra, cantando un cover de "Always" de Blink 182 en medio de un escenario mientras miraba a esos ojos verdes que se habían convertido en su razón de ser, entre toda la multitud.

Porque, para ellos, "siempre" no había perdido su significado.

 _Tal vez ser "chapado a la antigua" podía ser perfecto para describir a Arthur, incluso si tomamos en cuenta su sentido de diversión o de pasar un buen rato lejos de todo._

 _No era de las personas que gustaban ir muy seguido de fiesta –costumbre que dejó en sus años mozos cuando se aferraba a usar pantalones de cuero ceñido y collares con púas- y prefería quedarse en casa y disfrutar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro o escribiendo, que se había vuelto una afición con el paso del tiempo._

 _Ah, pero cuando llegaba el día..._

 _Siempre había mantenido la ideología de hacerse cargo de sus cosas por sí mismo y no depender de otros y eso, valga la pena decirlo, incluía hasta las tareas del hogar._

 _En un principio Alfred protestó, es cierto, porque la salida más fácil siempre era contratar a alguien que lo hiciera por ellos pero, con el tiempo, desistió. La convivencia hace cosas extraordinarias como más de uno lo ha dicho alguna vez y ahora, más que una tarea, se había vuelto una excusa más para pasar el tiempo juntos._

— ¿Qué tal se portó? —susurró con un aire alegre, dejando el maletín sobre su sillón mientras echaba una mirada de vez en cuando a la biblioteca desde el salón.

— Bien, señor Jones. —la joven de cabello castaño replicó con una ligera risa, seguida de un murmullo que, aunque fuera innecesario, era para evitar que el inglés escuche. — Sus fish and chips en el almuerzo y, por supuesto, el té de las cinco con unas cuantas galletas de mantequilla. —suspiró. — No pensé que fuera tan cierto el estereotipo de que los británicos fueran criaturas de costumbres...

Alfred rió en respuesta, recordando los viejos tiempos donde había un grito importante cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco menos cuarto y la tetera aún seguía sin estar en la estufa.

— Oh, Eli, ni te imaginas... —le guiñó el ojo antes de volverse hacia la joven, agradeciéndola por haberle cubierto en lo que el trabajo exigía su presencia. — ¿Mañana a las 8 am?

— Así será, señor Jones.

Mientas Elizabeta -la enfermera que había aplicado para el trabajo semanas atrás y con quién tan bien se habían llevado desde la entrevista y el primer día.- salía, emprendió la marcha hasta el cuarto que podía considerar el santuario de su esposo.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Estoy en casa! —alzó la voz esperando llamar su atención.

Lo mejor era ignorar ese "¡Ya llegó el niño grande otra vez!" que escuchó antes de poner un pie en la sala con libreros que cubrían las paredes del suelo hasta el techo.

Puede dejarlo esperando en el marco y recogerlo cuando la noche caiga y Arthur esté en un lugar donde espera poder alcanzarlo algún día.

 _Tal vez una de las cosas que más le costó fue la comida... y no es porque alguno de ellos haya tenido un fino paladar para empezar. Alfred y su debilidad por la comida rápida y que por muy poco podía preparar una sopa instantánea que fuera comestible (aún sigue agradeciendo a ese ente misericordioso que se apiadó de él permitiéndole sobrevivir aquellos días en los que ocupaba su cuarto de universitario soltero) y Arthur y su predilección por la comida tradicional inglesa que solía preparar en cada espacio que su agenda se lo permitía y que, apenas Alfred podía, desaparecía del lugar alegando haberla comido del refrigerador la noche anterior._

 _Fueron tiempos duros para sus estómagos pero después de la tormenta venía la calma, más si era acompañado de la comida precalentada del supermercado y las ensaladas que no requerían saltearse al fuego y que podían ser emuladas por ambos en su cocina._

 _El café de las mañanas, el té de las tardes y unas cuantas galletas y cruasanes que Francis –amigo de ambos- solía traerles complementaban su dieta. Una imposible dieta londinense con un poco de sazón americana._

 _Ironías de la vida culinaria._

— El trato es simple—uno de sus brazos apoyado en la mesa y el otro sosteniendo la pequeña pieza que había conseguido después de una batalla campal en el supermercado con un francés, una canadiense, una enfermera con serios problemas de adicción a las cruasanes y un par de niños que se habían encaprichado con tenerlos después de ver la pelea. —. Tú me dices el nombre y esto, automáticamente, te pertenece. ¿A que no es fácil?

Y un poco de incentivo pasándolo bastante cerca de su nariz nunca estaba de más.

Los años te enseñan a ver de qué pie cojea cada persona...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Un héroe siempre cumple su palabra! —continuó. — Y esa taza de té puede dar fe de ello.

El inglés miraba con fijación el cruasán como si de un objeto hipnótico se tratara.

— Pan —susurró finalmente. — Es pan ¡Ahora quiero mi premio! —sonrió triunfante mientras se abalanzaba hacia adelante intentando tomarlo por su cuenta.

Alfred se hizo para atrás por muy poco.

— Más específico, Arthur. —Negó con la cabeza. — ¡Y mira que ya me está dando hambre a mí también!

El británico frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

— Me pediste una respuesta y te la di. —bufó. — ¡Dame el pan!

Alfred tentó un poco más su suerte pero el movimiento de Arthur lo tomó por sorpresa, arrancando el cruasán de sus manos. Arthur lo miró con curiosidad y algo de duda, llevándoselo inmediatamente a los labios con un poco de miedo antes de clavarle los dientes y disfrutar del suave sabor a mantequilla de la masa ligeramente caliente que inundaba sus sentidos.

— Cruasán... —mencionó aún con la boca llena, mirando con cierta diversión e inocencia al americano. — Se llama cruasán.

Alfred rió tomando uno más de la bolsa de papel que tenía escondida debajo de la mesa, ofreciéndosela al de ojos verdes que, ni corto ni perezoso, tomó la siguiente y devoró apenas terminó la primera.

¿Porque qué clase de esposo sería si no supiera los gustos de su compañero de toda la vida?

 _«Prometo acompañarte ahora y siempre a través de la dicha y la tristeza, en la salud y en enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, porque es un compromiso que hago con el corazón que ahora te pertenece, hasta que mis días se acaben y mis ojos no vuelvan a abrirse más._

 _Porque te amo y uno mi vida a ti de ahora en adelante ante los ojos de los hombres y ante los ojos del Dios en el que creo._

 _Porque significaste, significas y significarás todo para mí. Mi mundo, mi esperanza, mi felicidad... mi amor._

 _Y con este anillo te entrego mis sueños y metas para compartirlas contigo y honrar esta promesa que sólo puede tomar una persona que ama de verdad y te ofrece todo lo que tiene y alguna vez tendrá.»_

 _Votos que ambos tienen presentes desde esa ceremonia con su familia y sus amigos, promesas que ambos han aprendido a recordar cuando el momento se hacía difícil y el sueño color de rosa amenazaba en transformarse en un negro profundo._

 _Porque, a pesar de lo que alguna vez pasara, tenían la seguridad que el otro estaría esperando por ellos para retomar el camino juntos, como siempre debió haber sido._

Las luces del sol caen directamente sobre sus párpados cerrados, sacándolo de aquel sueño agradable que ha tenido pero que, para desgracia suya, no es capaz de evocar otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces se ha repetido ya?

¿Será esta la primera?

Su cabeza está hecha un lío y su visión está cada vez peor. Levanta el mentón intentando buscar algo conocido pero fracasa rotundamente en su tarea por lo que, sin más, comienza a desperezar su cuerpo lentamente, preparándose para salir de su cama...

Y es cuando lo ve a él, en la puerta de la habitación.

Retrocede instintivamente a medida que el hombre se acerca. Nunca lo ha visto antes, así como tampoco ha visto esa habitación alguna vez. Se siente perdido y no sabe qué hacer.

Su espalda golpea la cabecera de la cama y el hombre se agacha, dejando una charola con cosas de colores vivos y un aroma que lo invita a llevárselas a la boca. Lo mira a él y luego al recipiente con duda, antes de acercarse temeroso a él y tratar de tomar la cosa roja brillante que, por alguna razón, sabe que es dulce, pero su mano tiembla y es al final que el hombre se acerca y, con sumo cuidado -ajeno a lo que debería tener un raptor-, termina tomando asiento a su lado para ofrecerle el contenido. Él acepta la pequeña cosa roja pero no es tonto, claro que no, y no va a venderse por un estúpido objeto... así que lo tira hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, retrocediendo hasta un lugar donde puede sentirse completamente seguro.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza... pero el gesto herido en ese rostro surcado por las arrugas y las marcas de expresión no se van y aquellos ojos azules, opacos como el cielo entrando al anochecer, le evocan algo que alguna vez tuvo pero no se siente capaz de alcanzar de nuevo.

 _Si hay una verdad absoluta en la vida de Arthur, es que ama a Alfred._

 _A pesar de su carácter extrovertido, de su voz exageradamente chillona, de su demasiado alta autoestima, la exagerada -e injustificada- autoconfianza que tiene y el resto de la lista que se repite a sí mismo después de cada discusión, se encuentra el hombre que le ha robado más sonrisas de las que alguna vez imagino tener, que hace que su corazón lata desenfrenadamente con una simple sonrisa o un saludo en las mañanas o al regresar de la jornada..._

 _Porque por mucho que no lo diga expresamente, el sentimiento que tiene por aquel americano no se ha desvanecido con el paso de los años._

 _Y es que el amor es imposible de olvidar ¿verdad?_

Las luces del sol caen directamente sobre sus párpados cerrados, sacándolo de aquel sueño agradable que ha tenido pero que, para desgracia suya, no es capaz de continuar otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces se ha repetido ya?

¿Será esta la primera?

Su cabeza está hecha un lío y su visión está cada vez peor. Levanta el mentón intentando buscar algo conocido y se sorprende a sí mismo fijándose en cada detalle. Lentamente, empieza a desperezarse y se prepara para salir de su cama...

Y es cuando lo ve a él, en la puerta de la habitación.

Los signos de expresión marcados y labrados por el tiempo en ese rostro que ha perdido el tono de bronceado. Lo mira atento y curioso mientras se acerca a la cama en la que han compartido los últimos treinta y cinco años de su vida, y no le es difícil poder notar la charola que trae entre manos con aquel desayuno que se había convertido en su favorito con el paso del tiempo y la costumbre al nuevo país en el que se había mudado.

Cómo olvidar la locura de dos universitarios al fugarse apenas el título se les fue dado en las manos, a un lugar donde podían poner todas sus esperanzas y sueños de compartir una vida juntos... donde los recuerdos podían convertirse en la base de un hogar y el amor, la fuerza que pudiera anclarlos a tierra a pesar de las tormentas.

Lo ve sentarse a su lado y se pregunta por qué siente un sentimiento de infinita añoranza y el impulso que éste mismo provoca y crea en él la necesidad de levantar las manos hasta tomar sus mejillas, obligándole a devolverle la mirada después de notar que rehusaba verlo a los ojos.

— Estás demasiado viejo para disculparte con un desayuno y un poco de cariño. —susurró intentando captar su atención, viendo los azules frente a él mirándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo definir con propiedad.

Juraba que era la misma mirada que Alfred tuvo después de bajar del escenario en el festival de la Universidad, después de haber hecho esa boba declaración con la letra de una canción que iba perfectamente bien con esa voz tan particular suya y con un mensaje bastante directo que sólo él era capaz de dar. Con ese nerviosismo característico después de decirle abiertamente al chico que te gusta -y al resto del campus, porque existe la necesidad de mencionarlo- que estás enamorado de él y que a pesar de las miles de peleas que han tenido, de las discusiones sin fin que han montado en público y todos esos malentendidos que han caracterizado su extraña amistad, sólo pides una oportunidad para demostrar que existe un sentimiento capaz de regalarle un "siempre" de ahora en adelante.

La misma mirada cuando interpretó "su" canción el día de su boda, con la mirada de todos encima suyo mientras Alfred, ignorado al resto del mundo, sólo tenía los ojos fijos en él.

El azul se nubla y las gotas de lluvia amenazan con caer de aquel cielo estrellado que significó, significa y significará todo para él. El sollozo que precede a un llanto y un abrazo se hace presente y él, ahora más que nunca, siente que está donde pertenece.

— Dudo que un anciano hiciera algo tan malo como para llorar. —ríe entre dientes, tomando el rostro de Alfred, de "su" Alfred, entre sus manos y plantar un suave beso en los labios del americano, cargado del amor y la devoción que sólo se puede sentir por el amor de toda una vida. — Te amo, Alfred.

Una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a fundirse en un abrazo que podía justificar décadas y décadas de haber vivido tanto por sólo un segundo entre los brazos del otro. Un sollozo que crece por parte de ambos mientras las lágrimas se mezclan y miles de disculpas son susurradas entre besos y caricias.

Arthur, a pesar de lo que su familia o sus allegados habían dicho alguna vez, estaba seguro ahora más que nunca que había logrado tener el mundo entre sus manos... sentir la felicidad absoluta antes de que todo se torne negro una vez más y se pierda en sus pensamientos mientras un extraño llora como un niño entre sus brazos y él, por algún motivo que no logra comprender, lo acuna en su pecho.

.

.

.

La calidez se pierde y las manos que recorrían su espalda y cabello han dejado de moverse desde hace mucho tiempo. Toma una bocanada de aire antes de romper aquel gesto de afecto que un ser humano puede tener por otro cuando lo ve desolado; se disculpa y, con una brillante sonrisa, se presenta como aquel día en que el profesor Beilschmidt le hizo sentarse con el chico de Literatura Inglesa al que nadie soportaba y con el que, de alguna otra forma, tendría que aprender a convivir mientras la asignatura extracurricular en común que llevaban llegara a su fin.

— Alfred Jones, Ingeniero Mecatrónico. —limpia las últimas lágrimas antes de ver las mismas esmeraldas cargadas de molestia, estrés... y un poco de curiosidad. — Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso. Usualmente no soy así ¿sabes?

Alfred se había prometido a sí mismo regalarle una sonrisa a Arthur cada día desde que lo conoció y su historia empezó. Alfred era el héroe de Arthur desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso más que el llevaban conociendo un diagnóstico certero después de tantas noches en vela investigando y recurrentes visitas al médico, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea y seguir peleando, aguardando hasta la siguiente vez que pudiera tener a Arthur de nuevo entre sus brazos... porque, así fuesen sólo unos minutosr tener al hombre que amaba a su lado otra vez, todo sacrificio hecho de dejar al mundo de lado y dedicarse a él por completo, todo dolor que pudo haber experimentado en el infierno de verlo desaparecer lentamente y cada lágrima que sus ojos han derramado por la frustración que sintió al saber que no podría ser capaz de hacer algo para salvarlo, habrían valido la pena.

* * *

Hace unas semanas acabé mis prácticas de Enfermería en Salud Mental y Psiquiatría y, curiosamente, este fue el último tema de las clases teóricas.

Y sí, como muchos han de sospechar, se trata del Alzheimer.

La profesora que lo dictó, a lo largo de la clase, recibió muchas llamadas que, pidiendo las disculpas del caso, contestó sin dejarlas esperar por mucho tiempo, para disgusto e incomodidad de muchos en el salón. Al finalizar con las características de la segunda fase del Alzheimer, ella nos dijo "Y ustedes se preguntarán cómo es que conozco el tema tanto ¿verdad? Bueno, la persona que me estaba llamando es la cuidadora que se hace cargo de mi mamá hasta que regrese a casa y retome el cuidado. Mamá está iniciando la segunda fase." para luego explicarnos como es que ella vivió la otra perspectiva que no podemos tener hasta que pasamos por ello: el del familiar/cuidador.

Muchas veces no se le da la importancia necesaria a la Salud Mental y, en paralelo a esto, tampoco disfrutamos realmente del tiempo que tenemos con las personas que amamos y que, de alguna u otra forma, son cruciales en nuestra vida.

Este curso me enseñó muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales dejé de lado creyendo que no eran importantes tanto en el ámbito profesional como en lo personal. Es mi pequeño agradecimiento por ello.

Y, Nessie, esto es tuyo. Después de todo, es nuestra canción.

Los días siguen sin pasar: el sol sigue sin salir y la noche se ha instalado para no irse jamás. Nada es lo mismo y, probablemente, nunca más lo sea. Me alegra saber que, al menos, lo último que pudiste escuchar es cuanto te amaba.

 _You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do.  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.  
Now wait, wait, wait for me. __Please hang around..._ _  
I'll see you when I fall asleep._

Te extraño tanto, _bonnie lassie._


End file.
